open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Mage
Anti-Mage is an agility hero whose skills tortures spellcasters. Mana Break makes sure they can't cast everything, Spell Shield makes sure spells tickles, blink to catch them if they're trying to run, or for retreating, and Mana void to finish them off if you have made them dry. He's nothing at early game, but wrecks everything at late game. Lore The monks of Turstarkuri watched the rugged valleys below their mountain monastery as wave after wave of invaders swept through the lower kingdoms. Ascetic and pragmatic, in their remote monastic eyrie they remained aloof from mundane strife, wrapped in meditation that knew no gods or elements of magic. Then came the Legion of the Dead God, crusaders with a sinister mandate to replace all local worship with their Unliving Lord's poisonous nihilosophy. From a landscape that had known nothing but blood and battle for a thousand years, they tore the souls and bones of countless fallen legions and pitched them against Turstarkuri. The monastery stood scarcely a fortnight against the assault, and the few monks who bothered to surface from their meditations believed the invaders were but demonic visions sent to distract them from meditation. They died where they sat on their silken cushions. Only one youth survived--a pilgrim who had come as an acolyte, seeking wisdom, but had yet to be admitted to the monastery. He watched in horror as the monks to whom he had served tea and nettles were first slaughtered, then raised to join the ranks of the Dead God's priesthood. With nothing but a few of Turstarkuri's prized dogmatic scrolls, he crept away to the comparative safety of other lands, swearing to obliterate not only the Dead God's magic users--but to put an end to magic altogether. Abilities Q: Mana Break Ability: Passive || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Burns an opponent's mana on each attack. Mana Break deals 50% of the mana burned as damage to the target. Mana Burnt per Hit: 28/40/52/64/96/134 Mana Burnt as Damage: 50% --- W: Blink 60 mana || 15/12/9/6/6/6 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Self Short distance teleportation that allows Anti-Mage to move in and out of combat. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0.4 Blink Range: 925/1000/1075/1150/1450/1900 (Talent 1325/1400/1475/1550/1850/2300) Illusion Damage Dealt: 0% (Talent 25%) Illusion Damage Taken: 0% (Talent 350%) Illusion Duration: 0 (Talent 10) Note: -If the level 20 talent is taken, an uncontrollable illusion is created at Anti-Mage's location before blinking. -Blink has minimal blink range, which is 200 range --- E: Spell Shield Ability: Passive || Affects: Self Increases Anti-Mage's resistance to magic damage. Magic Resistance Bonus: 20%/30%/40%/50%/60%/70% (Talent 45%/55%/65%/75%/85%/95%) Shield Cooldown: 12 Note: -Aghanim's Scepter gives you spell block and spell reflection once per a period of time, like linken and lotus orb work together --- R: Mana Void 125/200/275/375/500 mana || 70 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical For each point of mana missing by the target unit, damage is dealt to it and surrounding enemies. The main target is also mini-stunned. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.3 Damage per Mana Missing: 0.8/0.95/1.1/1.55/1.9 Radius: 500 Stun Duration: 0.3 Talents Strategy* -Farm, build good items, farm, hit versatile enemies, farm, win the game. -Have I mentioned farm? Trivia * As good as Anti-Mage at vanilla, he is rarely picked in this gamemode. * Since Anti-Mage loves farming, like a lot, he should have been popular. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Strategy is pretty accurate according to typical AM pickers. References Lore Source